


Splendid Eulogy

by canweflyxx



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canweflyxx/pseuds/canweflyxx
Summary: When Nezumi left, Shion had thought he would return. Nezumi had not.Now, Shion has done the work to get over his old childhood obsession with the dark-haired boy and is working for the New City. When a dangerous message threatens the inhabitants and Shion is kidnapped, he is pushed once again into a life that includes Nezumi. Will feelings start to come back, or will the cold and strange distance continue to grow between them?
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this fic that I've been throwing around in my brain. 
> 
> So this is manga compliant/novel compliant - the anime was great but missed a lot of the 'romantic' undertones and many important lines from the manga/novel! If you haven't read the manga would recommend :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Prologue_

_“Was that... a goodbye kiss?”_

His heart had been crumbing into the hollows of his chest.

“ _It was a promise kiss."_

The realization came after, that this had not been a ‘no’ to the question.

_“I promise we’ll meet again, Shion."_

* * *

The clock in his bedroom chimed the hour, and that was it. Shion’s 26th birthday was over, and carried with it the dull reminder that ten years had passed since Nezumi’s absence. Ten years since he had almost lost his life, first to a parasitic bee, and second in attempting to rescue an already unreachable loved one.

Ten years since he had begun the regrowth of a new city that was not No. 6. A new city that had been built and was flourishing, with the help of every community member from the old city, and those from West Block.

There was a memorial park built where the correctional faculty ruins had been, and there was hardly any talk of the destruction that had taken place. It was remembered, obviously, in such a way where the city would hope a disaster such as that would never occur again. But pain was no longer visible on peoples' faces….some had not even been alive to witness it.

New life, a new city.

Ten years was a long time. 

Shion placed the only mechanical rat body he had left back into his drawer and closed it up for another year. He allowed himself to hold this memory only once a year—last year he had not even unlocked the desk. He had not wanted to. 

But ten years is a time mark. A decade. So Shion had taken out the only thing of Nezumi's he had left.

The rat no longer worked, of course; whatever had made the mechanical animal function had burned out long ago. Their old little room in West Block had been buried in the manhunt or in Elyrulias’ destruction - Shion was not sure. But no matter, one or the other or perhaps both, had forever taken away the shelves of books and the few pieces of furniture the two young boys had shared. 

Ten years was a long time.

Time was said to heal. Shion could conclude this was somewhat true. He no longer felt the pain thundering from his heart through each and every bone in his body, leaving him numb and cold. That pain was gone. 

But the statement “time heals all” Shion had further deduced was not the correct use of words. 

Time _took_. 

Time had taken his pain away. But it had also snatched his hope. Hope that the other boy—or Shion assumed now, man—would ever come back. He had been so hopeful in the first few years, he had been naive in thinking that Nezumi would come back, and that they could grow up and grow old together. Have a life together. He had thought Nezumi would come back, smirk at him with that mouth full of snark, look him up and down with those grey eyes and see that Shion had grown taller ( _but then add he was still not quite as tall has him_ ), had _learnt_ so much. Shion had wanted to show Nezumi he had grown stronger, more independent.

He knew now, that was where his mistake had been.

Shion had assumed Nezumi would come back to spend time with him, to spend his life with Shion as Shion himself had yearned for so badly. He assumed Nezumi felt the same way. Thinking back that had been naive - the dark haired boy was always telling him he was foolish, full of himself. Shion had assumed, wrongly, that those harsh words were simply Nezumi; a combination of love and sarcasm.

He now knew that Nezumi had most likely meant they would be reunited in death. A befitting end for someone who enjoyed drama's and comedy from Shakespeare.

They would not grow and live and love together, and if that wasn’t want Nezumi meant when he had said “we will meet again", Shion’s hope and expectations had been doomed from the start. Time had taken away his pain, his hope, and the only _person_ he had ever wanted.

Nezumi.

He should have known Nezumi would twist his words. He had always done that— had always been gifted in spinning words for his own benefit. Nezumi knew the phrases that could capture a person entirely and captivate their soul.

Shion sighed as he pulled off his coat and began getting ready for bed. He had been foolish. Nezumi had probably kissed him and said those things to stop Shion from crying after him like a child. He had been so naive back then, believing the rat’s trickery.

However, even for his younger self, hope could only hold on for so long. After the initial four years, Shion had begun to have doubts.

When the New City was finally built with Shion at its lead, and Nezumi was not there to see the kindness, work and community the people had put in to build a home, Shion had doubts. He was doubtful when he learned how to disarm someone, how to protect himself, and Nezumi had not been there to knock him down regardless. Not there when Shion had been having nightmare after nightmare about what had occurred the night of No. 6’s destruction—that was one way Nezumi had been a fool—of course Shion would change. Nezumi was not there when Inukasha cried because Shionn had taken his first few steps, or when Rikiga had started, and was still attempting to, give up drinking.

He had not been there when Shion had started taking a few drinks himself before bed, to stop his hands from shaking with the ghost of a gun shot.

When six years had past, Shion’s mother asked him if he had been getting enough sleep—he didn’t look well. Pale, slim and exhausted. Karan had asked if being at the lead of New City’s rehabilitation was too much for him. But Shion knew he had not been well.

Who could be well when you’d stand in the cold with your windows opened each night imagining a figure leaning gracefully against the window?

The seventh year had been the worst. Shion had backed out as the city’s government committee head—on his doctor’s orders. The doctor told him had was suffering from abandonment depression.

And that was exactly what had kickstarted him back to life. Shion had woken up in his bed with his mother asleep by his side, and the doctor’s words in his head.

_“Abandonment depression."_

He had been left behind. He finally understood.

Shion knew that Nezumi had not meant to hurt him. Nezumi was not the type of person to think that way. He would say it was his calling to be always moving, never staying.

Shion chuckled briefly, his younger self should have known—Nezumi never said anything without some affliction behind his words. Words had been, and would always be, the most important thing to the performer. And he had said to Shion the day he left, “ _it’s not in our opposing nature to be together…we can’t live together”._

Shion and always been smart, and he put the pieces together and realised he still had his mother, Inukasha, Shionn and Rikiga. He had friends that could never take the place of Safu, but were still a comfort, and a new city that would never touch No. 6 as long as Shion himself could help it. He understood that he had to get ahold of himself.

Nezumi was only one person, after all. Shion could live without Nezumi.

And he had.

Sliding into the cool sheets, Shion was glad he had come to the realisation that his dear friend and first love would not come back. He had been too dependant on the other boy, and Shion knew Nezumi had blamed himself for the change Shion had undergone while attempting to save Safu. That had not been the darker boy’s job—he should have never felt the need to babysit Shion.

This was Shion's only regret. He did not wish for Nezumi to come back, because Nezumi clearly did not want to come back. But he did not want Nezumi blaming himself for Shion murdering a person. He had done it to protect the other boy, and although he had dreamt about it for years, Shion did not regret this action. He _did_ regret being so pathetic that Nezumi thought it was his fault for allowing the shot to happen.

However, the young man with white hair and a pink, snake-like scar around his body knew that he did not have to pay mind to this regret, for Nezumi himself had probably long forgotten what he had to feel sorry about in the first place.

A slight twinge in his heart as the soft voice murmured in his head “ _I don’t trust you"_.

Shion scolded himself. He had no reason for these words to hurt him anymore. If Shion had been the man he was now in the past, he would not have trusted Nezumi as far as he could have thrown him. He had been innocently adoring of the other boy, while Nezumi had been relying on survival instinct.

His lover stirred in bed, and Shion let himself be pulled into the strong chest. The other man in bed was warm, and the heavy arms around him always put him at ease.

A light kiss to his temple and the man was asleep again—leaving Shion to think about the last exchange between himself and Nezumi. 

Shion had been so innocent, even for a sixteen year old. He had no idea, even in the present, if what he had felt for Nezumi had been sexual. He only new that he had loved him so much it had hurt to be apart for him for so long. He had always wondered if they would have become a couple, if Nezumi hadn’t left. He had imagined them living together in harmony — fighting and arguing, of course, as they had those few months in West Block. But he had not known enough to understand that being lovers was not simply living together and giving chaste kisses. Would Nezumi even hold a man? The kisses should have been indication enough, but Shion was sure that the whole thing could have been a performance from the actor. Nezumi always put everything into a role—was always acting.

But he had wondered at one point, had Nezumi felt anything for him?

The kiss Nezumi had given him before he had left was nothing like the other ones the two had shared. It had been open mouthed and hot, and had left his inexperienced younger self shivering at the feeling of the taller boy holding him up, as if he needed Nezumi to _breathe._

It had just been a simple make out.

Shion understood now it had been Nezumi’s way of teasing him. Getting one last poke before he left—to leave on a good note. 

Shion felt sleep settle on him like a warm blanket, and the steady heartbeat against his ear helped lull his eyes closed.

It had been so long since he had thought of Nezumi in such detail, and like always it left him feeling nostalgic. It had been his first love, and his first love lost. A pleasant story he would tell people if they asked. It would make a great play; all action and comedy. Nezumi starring as the lead of course; Shion had always been one step behind.

Ten years was a long time to wait.

* * *


	2. Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

* * *

Shion walked into the humble but comfortable singular office of the Rehabilitation Committee. The committee was no longer needed to “rehabilitate” New City, but the name had stuck and the close knit members did not mind.

That had been Shion’s first determination. He wanted members who cared about all the people of the old No. 6 as well as West Block. So members from both ’separate’ communities were pulled together. It was all one city now, what used to be West Block was a booming farming and market area, and the old No. 6 a place of education and larger technological companies. Both were now one New City, happy and healthy.

The committee members had begun to meet in a simple area - not where the old mayor had ruled, but in Karan’s bakery. The twelve members were people from all parts of the city, whether they were wealthy or had nothing to their names, and everyone had an equal part in the decisions that were being made for the city. Financing, planning, construction, education—they had, with the help of the community of course, built from No. 6’s ashes a new, kinder place.

Although Shion had not wanted to be ranked as the head of the committee, it had come about that many people now relied on him to make decisions that affected hundreds of thousands of people.

At first, this had been nerve racking and stressful for the then seventeen year old, but with the help of his mother and the rest of the members everything had gone so smoothly that Shion did feel proud of the accomplishments that had bloomed from his hard work.

“Shiiiiiiion!!"

Shion smiled at Donnie as she came running towards him. Donnie was 14 years old. She had been an incredibly happy and intelligent child when the rehabilitation had started, and was chosen by Karan’s suggestion to be a simple and innocent voice on the committee.

Shion had watched her and Shionn grow up, and he loved the fact that he was witnessing the life they were currently living in New City. 

“Good morning, Donnie. Ahh, you had your school field trip to the farmland this week, didn’t you? How was it?"

The young girl giggled, giving him a quick hug round the shoulders. Gosh, she’d grown tall.

“So fun,” she said. “I got a bit of a tan, and the tour guide gave me his number after.” She fluttered her eyes up at him, and Shion winced. 

“You’re too young to be getting numbers from anyone, how old was this gu—” he began to lecture the pouting girl, but a sharp elbow suddenly dug into in his side.

“Don’t listen to this guy Don."

Shion gave a blank look to Ty, a small and rather hawkish looking man originally from West Block. Ty grinned up at him. “Good Mr. Shion here has a grand ol’ love hickey on his neck, so he really shouldn’t be telling you who to be datin’ at all now, should he?"

Donnie squealed and laughed, twirling her dark hair into a bun at the nape of her neck for a second before letting it flow down across her shoulders again.

“I’m no where _near_ getting hickey’s yet, _ew_ boys are so slobbery at my age. _I_ don’t come to work flaunting the fact I had sex with my hot boyfriend."

Shion quickly clasped his hand over the sensitive spot close to his collarbone, blushing slightly at being scolded by a teenage girl. He had _thought_ the white collared shirt he’d pulled on that morning had covered up Luka’s mark. The other man had woken up in their bed that morning rather excited, and although Shion had absolutely no complaints at the time—he _had_ told the other man to bite and suck him somewhere else; somewhere that was preferably not visible to his own mother and everyone who happened to glance at him.

“ _I_ am not 14, and I am certainly not flaunting my sex life,” he paused, before looking down at Donnie with heavy eyelids and a smirk. “But since you seem curious, I did have _wonderful_ morning."

Donnie blushed down to her toes, and Shion considered his pride back in tack. The fact that Ty had made a breathy snort of laughter had been his win as well.

“He’s just so _pretty_ ,” Donnie whispered loudly to the second youngest member Yuka, as Shion walked past towards a rather intimidating new pile of paperwork on his desk.

Shion rolled his eyes, but smiled tenderly at the grinning girl. She was like a younger sister he had gotten a bit later in life. Her and Shionn were really quite-

He froze in spot at the document that was already opened on his computer screen, then a moment later started brushing quickly through the stack of paper on his desk.

_No no no this had stopped.. it was going so well..._

“More came last night."

Ms. Poncelli hobbled over to Shion. She was the only living person that had been rescued from the 'Twilight House' ten years ago, and her slow wisdom brought in much consideration to the city running committee.

Shion felt his hands shaking.

“Do you have any idea when?” His voice was trembling, and he swallowed steadily to fix the tremor.

“No,” she answer. “Pon said he could track it as far as outside the city limits. So basically it could be coming from anywhere else."

“Pon.” Shion knew his voice was sharp, but he couldn’t contain his anger.

“Yessir, she’s right,” Pon said, his voice just heard over the hard clicking of keys at his laptop. “I’m still trying to get some sort of read on the docs sent, but nothing is coming up. I’m getting empty servers and no ties to any network."

He felt everyone’s eyes on him, but Shion was too concentrated on the paper in his hand to give anyone any type of suggestion or encouragement. There was so many, Pon must have started printing the messages before deciding there was too many to continue to print.

The documents had first come last year. Shion had almost known the city’s regrowth was going too smoothly.

Anonymously, words of hate and resentment had flown towards the city, at the committee members especially—voicing hatred towards what used to be No. 6 and what it represented views. No matter what they seemed to be doing at the time, or how far away the city was now from the old city, the hacker deemed them liars, and declared they were going to steer this “New City” back into slavery, to show the hypocrisy of the supposed 'change'. The person had hacked their official records of the city—funding, hospital files, paycheques—and deleted it all. The only saving grace had been Pon, who had just the day before transferred everything to an outside modem to transfer it all to a newer computer. That had been pure luck, and without that luck the entire city records would have been lost. 

They had realised then that the hate was dangerous, and while preparing to protect people’s information in New City, they had been foolish enough to think the people themselves would not be harmed.

Until someone had lit a gasoline fuelled fire through three blocks of city streets, flames destroyed countless homes and killing two people.

The city’s website had been hacked the next morning, reading simply, 

“ ** _This is your fault. Everything from those days should burn._** "

Everyone in the city who could had come together to attempt to understand who was doing this and why, but no culprit was found and no other letters or emails had come.

Until now.

Shion held the threat in his hand. It was the same on each printed page and on each pop up on the computer. The note was similar to others they had received in the beginning, but after the horrible occurrence months before, the statement could no longer be taken as simply some disapproving hate.

“ ** _If you do not let No. 6 burn, you will pay._** "

It was a simple threat, and some would take it idle. But the sentence was followed by a sketch of flames.

Shion knew this person would have no qualms about harming someone, and that “someone” was now directed at the committee members. 

He could not let anyone else he cared for disappear, or die. The events of ten years ago had not changed his morals, but it _had_ changed him. Shion knew people morphed as they became adults, but the trials of No. 6’s destruction had left a toll on the naive and innocent boy he had been. He was now stern and calculating. His idea to trust anyone who appeared kind was long gone, and although he still possessed some absentmindedness, this was somewhat of a habit—he had finally grown into the IQ that No. 6 had initially told him he would possess. 

“Taku, order the guards of the city to up the security on all the schools in New,” he said, no longer letting a single tremor break through to show his concern. “Have a pair of officers on each main corner and outskirts of the city. Have the HELP line open for the next 72 hours with extra grouping on staff. Whatever security is left over have them patrol this area here."

He turned to Donnie and Yuka.

“You are both underage, and valued members of the team. Please go home to your families as I’m sure your parents would never forgive me if I let you stay here if there was any hint of danger,” Shion said, holding his hand up quickly as Donnie opened her mouth. “No Don, I will not allow any harm to come close to you girls."

“Girls has nothing to do with it,” Yuka grumbled, but turned to grab her college books from her desk.

Shion grinned at the young women, pulling his hand through his hair. 

“I know. You can best anyone here in combat Yu, but please? Listen to me this once?"

Some pleading did slip through in his tone, and Donnie’s eyes widened slightly before taking the older girl’s hand.

“Lets go,” she said. 

Once the two youngest members were gone, Shion turned to the residing adult members. They had been through so much together, and Shion new the answer to his next question before even asking it.

“The choice to be here this week is completely and utterly your choice alone. We are clearly being personally threatened, and I have placed a lot of the little firepower we have protecting children and residents of New City. Please understand that if you wish to return home and work from there, or simply be with your families that is also an option. If not, we will continue to work here each day as we have for the past ten years.”

He smiled ruefully when not a single person budged. 

“So what’s our plan?” Ty spoke up, “or is there a plan to catch this bastard at all?"

“No plan,” Taku said, finishing his message to the security bureau. “We protect the residence and we continue work here as planned, just as Shion explained. There isn’t anything we can to do trace this psycho, so we just help who we can."

“No need to get saucy with me boy."

“Is your hearing getting worse as you age? How old are you now Ty, 73 was it?"

“I’m _50_ you brat, why if I had my right hand—“ Ty raised the stump he had obtained from during amanhunt and shook it at Taku.

“But you _don’t_ , do you?"

“Enough please.” Ms. Poncelli’s voice left only silence behind it. “I believe we are planning the city’s next memorable festival today. I also have some city fees from Yuka that need to be entered into accounts."

Shion almost laughed at the two men’s bashful expressions, despite the tense atmosphere still in the room.

“Very well,” he said. “Please everyone, continue your hard work."

Everyone began to shuffle around, just as they did each morning, light chatter and banter among them. Shion let a few seconds pass before adding in, “thank you so much."

Ms. Poncelli tutted kindly at him from the tea station, and he just managed to dodge Ty’s swap at his head as he passed.

_Yes…they would all be fine._

* * *

The day after the morning’s threatening events was actually quite normal. The residents of New City were extremely cooperative, and no other threats were received. Taku had informed Shion halfway through the day that the security placed around the city had not noticed any abnormal disturbances.

Shion had also called Inukasha, warning his friend personally to be careful the next few days, but also to request his help. Inukasha agreed to send his dogs to keep watch and sniff around on the outskirts of town in the places the police could not go.

“The lil one wants you to visit, by the way,” the dog keeper said after business had been discussed. “He’s whining cause you haven’t been visiting as much lately…Hey... I know it’s that time of the year when you get all weird and shit cause of that stupid ra—"

“Thanks Inukasha.” Shion said, quick to stop the other man from going into detail. He did not want to talk about Nezumi. He never did. “And tell Shionn I’m sorry, but it has been busy with work these past couple of weeks. Let him know I’ll come visit tomorrow would you? After he gets home from school."

There was a silence on the other end of the line, and Shion wondered once again if Inukasha would ask him how he was _feeling._ That would be embarrassing for both of them.

“Alright then, you stupid airhead, and you better come. Regardless of the stuff tha’s goin’ on around here. You’ll be fine…. Lord knows you can be scary when you want to be."

“Come on now, Inu. You're always tell me I’m still slow, no matter how much practice I get."

“Nah, Shion. You got real good with you hands since that guy from the committee—um what was his name—ahh.."

“Taku."

“Right him. Since he taught you some hand to hand...” Inukasha said thoughtfully. “But I guess you get extra practice with your hands now too don’t cha—"

“Goodbye Inukasha.” Shion hung up the phone, laughing quietly. Why was his sex life being brought up so often today?

Shion liked sex. It was comfortable and warm. And Luka was kind, as most of his partners were; quiet and thoughtful. Gentle and tentative while learning his body languidly. Shion enjoyed this type of sex, easy simple pleasure.

The sky walking home was a bright orange, but Shion shivered from the crisp wind winding through the streets. Fall was always gorgeous in New City, but he had always been sensitive to the cold.

_Hmm I really have to stop by the lab soon as well. I’ve been neglecting the nectar samples and the students really need those research results back from the tree count,_ Shion thought wincing and pulling at his hair.

Work had kept him busy, and the ecology lab he overlooked at the university was well run by the students. But he _did_ need to be there every now and then.

“Hello.” Shion greeting the taller man as he walked into the kitchen of his apartment. “Smells good, what’s for supper?"

Luka had obviously been one of the companies let off early because of the patrolling. He was usually home around the same time as Shion, but today delicious smells filled the air and other man was already in his sweatpants.

“Welcome home,” Luka smiled at him, leaning in for kiss. “Potato soup - your favourite. It’s an apology for leaving you with that this morning…” He reached to press on the sensitive mark with a single, warm finger.

Shion shivered and Luka grinned. “Not so angry, maybe?"

Swatting the hand from his neck, but giving Luka a smile to show he wasn’t really annoyed, Shion went right to get a bowl to spoon some steaming soup into the pottery.

" _Round about the caldron go;_

_In the poison’d entrails throw.—_

_Toad, that under cold stone,_

_Days and nights has thirty-one;_

_Swelter’d venom sleeping got,_

_Boil thou first i’ the charmed pot!"_

Shion blinked away the glimmer of a memory before taking a sip, sighing with satisfaction, and then sitting once again at the kitchen table. Luka chuckled, before heading over to get a bowl for himself. Shion let his eyes wander over the blonde man’s wide back, his short hair curling around his neck...and blinked innocently when Luka turned around, his eyebrows cocked.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Shion was hungry — he had forgotten to eat again today — then loosened his necktie and undid a few buttons of his shirt, simply to allow himself to eat faster.

“I’ll never get used to that."

“Hmm?” Shion glanced up to meet Luka’s blue eyes. Like a clear day—not a stormy cloud in sight.

“The snake.” The blonde man moved his spoon in a spiral motion, indicating to the red scar winding itself around Shion’s body. He had uncovered a bit of it loosening his tie. “I like it though…it’s sensual, you know?"

Shion snorted.

“You stay away from it when we fuck though.” He said, watching Luka wince as he swore. _‘You’re innocent appearance doesn’t match when you swear”_ , he had said. Shion didn’t really care. 

“Not cause I don’t like it!” Came the reply. “It’s like I shouldn’t touch it, like it’s really sensitive and secretive or something…"

“I’m _very_ secretive, I hide almost everything from you."

Luka laughed at his dry tone.

“Always so sarcastic. That any way to treat the nice guy who made you some soup?"

“Of course not, my apologies, my love."

Luka chuckled again and shoved a bit of his onion into Shion’s soup.

Shion awoke, alone in bed.

Something was wrong; he felt it immediately. Someone was in his room, someone who was not there when he had fallen asleep. Heart pounding his ribs, Shion silently swung his legs out of the bed, but froze when he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed to his neck.

A small part of him relaxed— _he_ would never use a gun.

“Don’t make any movements.” A voice breathed into his ear. Shion did not recognise it. He wouldn’t be too bothered with the situation, preferably him out of the committee than anyone else, but—where was Luka?

“This damn city. Police everywhere. You and your pathetic, disgusting No. 6.” Came another voice.

_Ah._

There was more than one person threatening the city. This was valuable information.

“What do we do with the other one?” The voice across the room spoke again.

“Kill him. He is useless.”

Shion felt those words against his hair, and before the man had time to even cock the gun, Shion had driven it between his ribs, turning after to jab his hand into the soft flesh of the man’s neck.

His victim fell to the floor, choking, and Shion spun around to assess the situation and look for his boyfriend who had made him potato soup earlier that evening.

Moonlight filtered through the shitty beige curtains Luka had bought, and Shion could see clearly a masked figure standing next to his desk, not holding a weapon…?

Because the knife he must have been holding was lodged in Luka’s throat.

Shion felt an odd sort of noise escape from his throat, his gut. Suddenly his body was incapable of movement; it felt like a weight was strapped to his arms, his legs, his finger tips—nothing made sense.

_Why._

_Why do I keep losing people._

_People keep_ **_leaving._ **

Shion heard a curse behind him before feeling a sharp pain in his temple.

_Oh, they knocked me out._

The last thing he saw was Luka’s eyes. Blue, clear, and wide open.


	3. Panic

* * *

**3 years ago**

_Karan watched with tearful eyes as Shion stood by the door, bags packed._

_“I can’t believe you’re going to have your own place.” She sighed, stroking his white hair. “I can’t believe you have enough money to get your own place."_

_Shion took hold of his mother’s hand, letting the warmth curl around his own fingers._

_“It’s only 10 minutes away, walking distance. I’ll be around so much it’ll be just the same."_

_His mother squeezed his hand briefly, before shuffling back into the kitchen._

_“I’ve made some muffins, and cherry cake. And almond bread too…I know you can cook but I thought I’d help out a bit since you haven’t got any food over there yet.” Shion watched her fuss over a basket of goods, then grabbed what looked to be a bag with a first aid kit and—some bed sheets? “Now, please remember to lock the door at night, and turn off all the lights—electricity is important oh! but you were the one to make that statement to begin with so why am I telling you? Don’t forget to turn off the stove too, or else—"_

_“Mom.” Shion stopped her, and gently took the basket away. “I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. I’ll be here. I’m still here."_

_He felt a sharp tang in his chest—was he convincing Karan, or himself?_

_Her warm eyes pierced his scarlet ones, and she once again let her hand stroke his snowy hair. She was not crying anymore_

_“You’ve grown up so well. I am so proud of you…I trust you, Shion. The whole city trusts you to look after everybody, everything. But Shion—“ He felt as if her eyes were turning him inside out. “Please look after yourself too, okay? "_

_Shion knew she was talking about Nezumi. He knew she was picturing him just months ago, 10 pounds lighter and barely speaking. No spark to his eyes, no sarcasm or energy outside of work._

_But his doctor had told him he was recovering a healthy state of mind, and Shion trusted himself too. He was getting better, and he told Karan so._

_He would not tell her that he needed to get out of the house because Nezumi had slept on the same bed that stood in the corner of the room—that he needed to leave because being with Karan, living with Karan, reminded him of his childhood, of the past. He did not tell her that although he longed too, he could not live in what used to be the West Block. He could not. Not if he wanted a future._

_And he had to focus on the future. That would be the only way._

_“I love you, mom."_

_Her soft body enveloped him in a hug, and she held him tightly to her chest._

_“I love you too, Shion. I’ll see you tomorrow, for supper?"_

_He chuckled softly._

_“Yes, I think it’ll be a close one…but I will last 24 hours without you."_

* * *

Shion was jolted awake.

Before even opening his eyes he knew he was in some sort of vehicle; he could hear the tires crunching over harsh ground, and the motor thrumming through the floor he was lying on. His head was pounding and as the car went over another bump his already bruised skull crack against his shoulder—this road was too hazardous to be inside New City.

So he had been taken outside the city limits then. This was good, if they were away from the city they were away from the citizens, his mother. Shion did a mental scan of his body for any injuries.

_I don’t seem to have anything severe. Probably a concussion—it seems that the man who hit me knew what area to focus on._

His hands were tied behind his back, and as he flexed, and felt plastic dig into his wrists and almost cutting the skin. _Zip ties,_ he thought, and tightly tied ones. Although the men knew enough anatomy to knock a person out they obviously did not know how to foolproof kidnapping someone.

Or maybe they simply though they had no need to be careful? He looked more delicate than someone who could fight - a white coated, red-eyed lab rat, never bred for anything other than a cage. A lot of the time his opponents underestimated him.

His eyes were also covered, tiny pinpricks of pain and itch from hairs pulling at his scalp where they knotted with the blindfold.

There were several options given the situation. Shion let his body relax as though he was out cold.

Objective A: escape at all costs. He would not die, and with the element of surprise he could escape relatively unharmed. Shion didn't like this option, as it was not very helpful to figuring out who was behind the threats. With the new information he had already gathered…that there was _more than one unknown subject,_ he wanted to learn more about the movements and plans of this duo or group.

This gave him Objective B: determine the plans of the terrorist group that was clearly plotting against New City, and either escape with new and helpful information, or if the situation calls for it, exterminate the problem himself.

Another bump in the road shook Shion’s body again. If his slight appearance and easy-going public personality had ever been a benefit, it was now.

_They probably think they can handle me. They’re assuming I’m not a fighter. They’re obviously taking me somewhere—I’ll wait as long as I can without endangering myself to gather information. If it gets too dangerous, I have to get back to the city. To mom..._

Shion was sweating and his heart was pounding. No matter or calm or calculating his thoughts were, he was nervous. He had no idea what these people actually wanted with him, and this time around there was no one there to help him.

With all the bumping, the blindfold had slipped down ever so slightly allowing Shion to see a sliver of detail. He stared at a balding man in the passenger seat but without moving could not see who was driving.

"That was fuckin easier than I thought it was going to be. Honestly, the patrol around the city and no guards at his house? He helped rebuilt the goddamn infested place and he's not protected?" The growling voice from the driver startled into the silence. Shion continued to stare at the bald man's reaction. A shrug.

"He was born and bred in No. 6, probably pretty cocky kid - he obviously thought he was too good for this type of shit and...fuck, Neil! The fucker's awake!"

They were obviously stupid then, which disappointed Shion a bit. Now he knew the driver's name.

What he thought was a metal pipe appeared in Baldie's hand and jabbed hard into his abdomen, making him curl in on himself with pain. Hair pulling came next and Shion felt himself get dragged into a half sitting position, before a musty smelling _something_ was pulled over his head.

"Please tell me this is at least relatively clean?" He said softly, speaking now they knew he was awake.

"Shut your mouth. Be lucky we're not gouging out your eyes." The driver hissed, "How much did you see?"

"Umm..what do you mean?" Shion played dumb, he had seem some greenery. Landscape and the face of one of the men who had kidnapped him. Stupid question to ask - as if he would answer. Had they sent their worst lackeys after him?

He made a show of squirming about, as if he was fighting the restraints. "Please, what's going on?" He made his voice breathy and halted, as if scared. "I didn't see anything I swear, I could just make out the back of the seat. Please don't use anymore violence."

"Then shut yer fucking mouth and stay quiet boy. Or we'll kill you."

Shion signed internally. Why would they go through the trouble of kidnapping him if they killed him straight away?

"He _is_ pretty though. And in bed with that big dude so he obviously likes being fucked like a woman - we could always have a little fun with him, eh?" The bald man's voice cut through.

Were they pulling out all the classic lines? Shion was bored already. Insulting his sexual preference while being called a woman were classic, overused words. If this was the extent of who was making threats to the city the white-haired man predicted an easy victory. The two kidnappers up front were chuckling to themselves, assuming his silence was fear.

There were still a few unknown variables Shion thought, while working to ever-so-slightly loosen the zip ties around his wrists. If he pissed them off enough, would they be stupid enough to shoot and kill him? And were they quick enough to actually do so before he broke their arms?

They were obviously taking him somewhere. He just had to wait.

* * *

Counting his even breath, Shion estimated they drove roughly 40 minutes from when he had woken up. Without knowing how long he'd been out he had no way of knowing exactly how far they'd come. It had still been bright out when he'd had a chance to see beyond his blindfold though, with the sun behind them. And with the way the light had been dimming behind the bag over his head...they'd been driving East.

The men, Keith and Sazu, he had learned quite a bit about on the drive. They had been careless as they spoke to one another and taunted him. Many comments towards him were mostly mocking Luka's death, or mentioned how his limbs looked 'slim and breakable' in the thin sleeping clothes he wore. Or how slutty he looked panting in pain on the floor of the truck after a particular large pothole had rattled him against the side of the vehicle. No matter, Shion did not rile easily.

He knew their names, what they had eaten that morning in the city (which meant he could narrow down the shop they'd bought from), and had also learned there was going to be six others who 'were waiting to meet a Prince of the New City'. He was only _slightly_ worried that the leaks in information meant they planned to kill him. But they had spoken in hushed tones at random times, and so he assumed the information about themselves had been leaked accidentally.

The best information he gathered was that these two men had picked him randomly from the Committee. They did not know exactly who he was, just knew he was a member of the important core of New City. They didn't realise he was the one who _built_ the committee. Did not realise just how essential he had been to the build after No. 6.

The vehicle came to a gravel skidding stop after a sharp turn and Shion was again momentarily winded when he was flung across the floor of the truck. Surprisingly, he wasn't immediately hauled out of the car. He heard footsteps outside and then silence.

_Should I slip out and attack now? They're obviously checking in with others or checking their surroundings..._

The thought was immediately passed over. He knew he was strong but certainly didn't stand a great chance of escaping with prisoners if the other six individuals present had guns. Too many unknowns just yet. He would wait it out and see...

Suddenly he was grabbed and quite literally thrown out of the car onto the hard unforgiving ground. He wasn't able to help the grunt that escaped as the impact made his bones shake. He wasn't lucky enough that the sack over his head had been removed from the fall, either.

"There is no need to be that rough, boys." A woman's voice said. Shion thought she sounded a bit like a toad - croaky and soft all at once. "We should treat our special guest with respect."

One of the men - Shion assumed it was Keith - gave him one last kick to his thigh before hauling him up onto his feet. Shion swayed a bit, adding to the pretence of weakness.

"Thank you, miss." He said weakly, turning towards where the voice had been. "Please, I won't be any trouble."

This was true. He wouldn't be trouble if they were all dead. They had killed a child in the fire they had set, and they were fools. They were unknowingly letting a snake into their home. He wanted to tear them apart.

_"To see what’ll happen to a person like you. For that…I wish I could stick around here to find out. And your mother’s muffins are miraculous."_

Shion smiled to himself. Nezumi had always chastised him for caring - and he still did. But now he could defend the people he cared about, and the city he cared about.

_This is the person I have grown into, Nezumi. I imagine you would not like this version either._

Shion was being pushed by a bruising hand on his arm inside - he tripped over a step he could not see had someone chuckled to his left. He could hear conversation that was growing louder with every step, and eventually he was pushed down onto his knees into the room he assuming housed the group of people who had been threatening residence of New City.

The chatter died down for a moment, then another male voice spoke up.

"I know we sent you to grab someone - but you could have gone with the girl child right? You two idiots like a challenge, but this? _"_

_"_ I didn't think that was the smartest choice either", the woman who had met them outside spoke.

"Nah, but this one is important," Keith said proudly, then snickered. "Plus he didn't put up a fight once we killed the guy he was fucking him. Cried out and everything." A sharp punch to his back had him lurching forward on his knees and brought a spring of tears to his eyes.

Shion had to reign control over his temper. Blood rushed hot through his body and made his head pound with rage. The thought of Donnie being taken instead and the reminder that Luka's corpse was on the floor of his bedroom made him want to bring the whole room down around him.

_Stay calm. Stay calm and wait and you will get what you need from them._

"What's his role? Who is he?" A new voice.

"Something to do with finance for that shithole city. I dunno. Who the fuck cares?"

"But he's part of the committee? We can get information from him?"

As if Shion would tell them anything useful.

"Of course. Me n Sazu aren't useless!" Shion pretended to startle when one of the idiots banged a hand against...a table? Something wooden by the sounds of it. Were they at a table? He needed to know the surroundings of the room in order to -

"Was killing someone really necessary, you two fools? Now they'll know someone's been taken and we lose time. Take off the bag so we see who you've taken." The voice was lilting and smooth, cold and dangerous.

Shion felt as though his heart had simply disappeared from his chest. For a long moment, he couldn't breath.

He would recognise that voice anywhere. It was one that still every so often mocked him in his dreams. It was one that he used to love more than the air that he breathed and the water that quenched a dry throat. So beautiful did that voice surround each vowel, each word. So cruel did that voice drift over him, so -

_Wait._

_Calm._

_Breath._

_Think._

If Shion could trust one thing, it was that destroying the city with _fire_ was not part of that person's plan.

_Calm._

_Breath._

_Think._

Loosening his fists, Shion sucked air into his desperate burning lungs. A panic attack would not be helpful now. If that person was here, it was not to burn down the city. So why was he here? He obviously did not like the idea of his two companions killing someone. So what purpose did he have? Was he angry and No. 6 still? At Shion?

_Think._

If destruction with fire was unacceptable, and _that person_ was against killing a person without a purpose...

There was no way _that person_ put effort in to this idiotic plan, he was too smart for it. Which means that he didn't really want them to succeed - was it infiltration into the group of terrorists then? So many unknowns.

Shion's thoughts were cut off when the bag was whipped off his head, his eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the harsh light.

As if in slow motion, he could do nothing to stop his gaze from immediately finding the steel grey eyes that were wide with a hint of shock. Could do nothing to stop himself from noticing how they glinted and narrowed, to quickly cover their surprise.

_“You’re gonna break, you know that? Memories, regrets, and your past, too much extra baggage and you’ll break eventually."_

_“You and I are different. I’m a wanderer. You remain. That’s who we are."_

_“You really are a wilful little child, aren’t you? How old are you now?"_

_“I promise we’ll meet again, Shion."_

Dark hair pulled up to frame high cheekbones and a devastating face, scarf around his neck, and strong legs wrapped in black propped up on the table in front of him. Everything about him seemed absolutely and positively relaxed - a careless sort of elegance to his posture.

A small, minuscule glimmer of _excitement_ thrilled for a moment at the sight of the other man - all the way down to Shion's bare feet.

But almost as quick as that feeling had transpired it went, and a lonely, hollow feeling that Shion was very much accustomed to slowly seeped back into his bones to take its place.

Nezumi.

* * *


	4. Some kind of reunion

* * *

_"_ _...You're set on going?"_

_"I have to."_

_"When are you coming back?"_

_"Coming back? I don't have a place to return to."_

_"Nezumi, can't I... can't I go with you?"_

_"You and I are different. I'm a drifter; you're stationary. That's what it boils down to. When you're incompatible, you can't live together. You should know this already."_

* * *

In the brief seconds when the musty bag was whipped off his head, and after his eyes adjusted to the sudden cheap lighting of the room, Shion met those grey eyes with a type of shallow hunger he hadn't felt in years. A starving feeling he'd always had around the boy when he was a teenager - a child. He wanted to _inhale_ every single detail of the man who was finally in front of him. This was what he had wished for those first years - for Nezumi to be _in front of him._

Somewhere in his heart Shion knew it was painful to simply look and register, but he had to get this image of Nezumi burnt into his brain. One good look before the man left again and Shion could finally stop taking that mechanical mouse out of the drawer in his room once a year. Could put it to rest as he had felt he had done in the past couple of years.

Nezumi had been pretty when he was 17 - been strong, but lithe. The man in front of him was no longer a teenager still in the midst of a growth spurt. Nezumi had filled out, broad shoulders leading down to wide hands that could never be mistaken for a woman's. Shion guessed he could no longer play 'Eve' as seamlessly. The delicate cheekbones were still there with fluttering eyelashes, but a sharper jawline now incased them, and if Shion had to judge, it seemed that he still did not reach the other boy's height.

Same, but different. He wondered what he looked like to the other man.

Nezumi had looked surprised to see Shion here, in this room full of people who apparently wanted to tear down New City, and Shion himself. Which meant that he still, after a decade, had not planned on seeing Shion. Still had not ever planned to check in on the city, check in on him and his mother, Inukasha or little baby Shionn.

The way Nezumi had quickly schooled his features to one of mild interest after the initial shock though, hinted enough of the situation to begin compartmentalising.

"He's a bit plain looking, poor old chap, isn't he?" Nezumi said, cocking his head to the side while absentmindedly deftly with a knife in his hands. Shion ignored the lurch of his heart at the familiar movement.

That one line though, filled in more gaps for Shion.

_Still so quick witted._ Shion thought.

If Nezumi had truly been against New City, he knew exactly how much Shion meant to the re-birth; he knew exactly who Shion was (despite Shion assuming he'd done everything to forgot). The fact he was pretending not to know, allowed Shion to trust him to have other motives besides the ones at face value.

Shion could compartmentalise. Could remove his feelings from affecting his actions, as he'd done for years. Because Nezumi had never planned to see him today, had never wanted to see Shion's face. That fact was already common knowledge for Shion after all these years, but it was somewhat comforting to have good, solid data to back up a hypothesis.

_It must be disappointing for him - he doesn't like surprises._ Shion thought. _How frustrating to see someone who you never wished to see again. I almost feel bad for him._

_" -_ think he's plain looking?" The woman was speaking up again, Shion just hearing the final words of her statement. "I always wondered what your type was, Nezumi. But if you think _he's_ plain looking then your standards are too high...even for someone as pretty as you. Disgustingly arrogant as always."

Shion quickly glanced at the woman, lowering his body as if in pain and tilting his head to the side to take a seemingly ragged gulp of air. He knew the harsh lighting in the room would gleam off his exposed neck and his nightshirt would open ever so slightly; one of his previous lovers had enjoyed having him on his knees. Shion had never quite lost himself in the play as his partner had - but he'd still enjoyed it; had enjoyed the power he could hold just from a simple glance upwards.

He saw Nezumi's knife freeze in the corner of his eye, just for a moment, as the woman let out a breathy chuckle. "So pretty.." she crooned. "Does it hurt darling?"

"So who is he?" The voice Shion had not recognised before spoke up from the corner. It was another man, and the white haired man immediately classed him as a much higher threat than the original kidnappers. He seemed to be older than the rest, 60 years of age maybe, with white hair sheared off to a short crop, muscles bulking out from his thin shirt. The man seemed wholly unperturbed about the situation, rival only to Nezumi for a relaxed atmosphere.

Five heads swivelled to look at Shion, all eyes piercing. Shion ignored the grey ones; he had not looked in Nezumi's direction since the initial glance.

For curiosities sake he kept his mouth shut, wondering what they would do.

His answer was the man called Keith delivering a swift kick to his ribs, knocking him onto his side.

"Answer, vermin!"

Shion almost smiled. Calling him a vermin when there was a rat in their very midst. Instead, he started coughing to feign a pained groan. The kick _had_ hurt, it's just that Ty's kicks just hurt more. Shion thought fondly of his mentor and colleague back at New City, and once again was struck with the sheer happiness that it was him in this situation, kidnapped and beaten, and not any other one of the people he considered precious friends back at the office.

" _Please_ \- gods, I'm sorry!" He gasped out, scrambling for a name to give and thought of blue eyes devoid of life, basked in moonlight. "I-I'm Luka. I handle the financial records at Office Central! Please it hurts I - " He let out another horrible cough, quite impressed with himself at the realistic shake in his voice.

_Play the coward. Find an opening. Be patient._

The huge older man in the corner stood up slowly, heavy footsteps coming closer. Shion scrambled back, struggling pitifully with his restraints, muscles flinching. If this man kicked him, it would hurt.

The pale blue eyes narrowed as they assessed him, Shion forcing himself to cower.

"We need the name and the address of the man who is head of the committee. We need his schedule. When he goes to work and when he leaves, his family members. I want to know when he takes a shit. Tell us, now." The man's voice left no room for negotiation.

So they were looking for him. Shion understood why, of course. He had been the face and the brains behind the rebuild. But their information was clearly outdated or lacking; without him the Committee would still run like a well-oiled machine. He had made sure of it

Shion was suddenly _very_ aware of a gentle hand cupping his face and turning his head. Nezumi was smiling at him from one knee, so close that Shion had to struggle to keep him in focus.

"I almost thought you were an old man with this hair. Poor boy." Nezumi regarded him. "Answer Clive here. Who's the man in charge of the Committee, my child?"

The mocking lilt layered over the deep rumble of the other man's voice caused a tremor to run through Shion. He'd almost forgotten how smooth Nezumi's voice could be when he was threatening someone. Shion made a shown of trying to squirm away, but fingers dug into his face, holding him.

_Clive - he gave me a name. Clive._

Shion could see every pattern of light in the steely eyes in front of him, could see the dark shine of hair that fell into the perfect face.

"Why? What will you do to him? I - I can't tell you that. He - no I won't tell you. Please, I don't want anyone to be hurt!"

The room was silent. Nezumi's smile lifted ever so slight, bringing light into his eyes and a dimple pinching onto one cheek. He looked like an angel, and Shion knew immediately that the punch was coming.

This was nothing like the weak kick to his ribs earlier. Shion again almost laughed at the sheer familiarity of the blow. His head rocketed to the side, neck creaking and arms painfully straining to fruitlessly come up to block the second attack. Which was aimed to his stomach. The kick sent him sprawling backwards painfully, wrists caught behind him awkwardly.

In the back of his mind he knew that Nezumi might be stealing this beating from Clive - a gift really, if it was true. A kick from the massive man would have been much more detrimental.

_Still didn't have to hit me that hard._ Shion thought begrudgingly, struggling to find his breath. Nezumi grabbed a handful of his hair and bent his neck backwards at a relentless angle.

"We'll ask again then, _Luka._ " Nezumi's breath fell over Shion's face. "What is the name of the man we're looking for? Help a friend out would you?"

Shion allowed the real response of his body to emerge, pained groan and breathless voice. His eyes though, hidden from view of criminals, locked with Nezumi's. The darker man's face didn't change, but the hand in Shion's hair tightened ever so slightly.

"Shion. His name his Shion."

Nezumi let him slump back to the floor, swaggering back to sit on the edge of a table, facing Clive.

"See - you're always so ready to take the violent route. I would have thought in your old age you should become more patient." Nezumi said, waving his hand in the air. "Just a bit of tender care is all he needed."

Clive grinned like a shark, scrubbing his hand over the cropped hair on his head.

"I wasn't going to beat him up. I thought he looked pretty is all, and I wanted to get a closer look."

Shion rolled his eyes; he was bored. So much swearing, so much threat of rape from the men in the room. Granted, he knew his face was pleasing enough - knew that the white hair and ruby eyes held an allure of sorts. But the kidnapping, blindfolding, and so far empty threats were all so textbook he'd had enough of it. Running into his once upon a time first love had also shaved off his patience. Nezumi was here to give him the information about the group he needed, after Shion took care of the rest.

"I believe the two men who drove me here have first dibs." Shion said softly, moving to sit upright again, "but I'm sure you'd be happy to wait your turn? I've never had any experience with someone of your age before, but I've heard old men need more time to get it up." Shion slowly let his legs drop open, staring at the man through his lashes.

Not grinning anymore, Clive stalked back towards him, eyes narrowed and arms tense.

"You little _bitch,_ does it look like I'm someone who would - "

Shion didn't give the man a chance to finish. When he ventured close enough, he leaned back onto his back and with all his strength, kicked out with both legs to land two simultaneous blows directly to the man's kneecaps.

"The bigger they are..." Shion muttered, as the sick pop of Clive's knees being displaced rang through the air. He dropped to the floor heavily, shouting out in surprised pain. Jumping up, Shion quickly sent a sharp kick to his temple to be sure he was out of the way.

He heard the man from his drive earlier shift to reach for his gun - Shion rolled up with practiced ease and sent a flying kick to his gun arm, then doubled back and smashed his head into the other man's skull. Poor Keith was next to him, and when he lunged to grab the discarded gun Shion's knee was waiting for him. Shion grimaced as he was off balance slightly, and hit the man's throat instead. Hopefully he wasn't dead.

Shion froze as he heard a gun cock behind him, and turned around to see the woman - he still hadn't learned her name - aim at him with surprisingly steady hands. She certainly wasn't very pretty, Shion noted, her face bloated and spit flying from her mouth.

"You bastard. I'll kill y- "

Nezumi launched himself over the table with the same ease he'd held years ago, and delivered a sharp jab to the back of the woman's head and watched as she crumpled to the floor, out cold.

Shion did a final scan around the room. All immediate threats neutralised - the room was silent.

He straightened himself and broke his restraints over his back, feeling a sliver of pain as the zipties broke his skin at the force. Rubbing his wrists, Shion finally allowed himself to look at Nezumi, putting a political smile on his face.

"Thank you for that. It would have been troublesome if she'd shot at me. You have my gratitude."

Nezumi smiled blandly at him. "Glad to see your atrocious use of language hasn't changed. _Troublesome_?"

Shion turned his back on Nezumi and walked towards Clive, who was still on the floor with an ugly grimace across his face.

"Troublesome yes. I would have hated to have to deal with the hospital staff back in the City - they fuss far too much." He crouched down before the sobbing man. "Hello Clive, I'm Shion. I would say it's nice to meet you but it isn't really, is it?"

The old man's eyes widened slightly, and he turned to spit on Shion's foot. Gross, such a gross habit, spitting.

"You fucking government pig. Should have known it was you with your disgusting eyes and that _face -_ ughh!"

Shion cut him off by poking into the squish of his empty knee socket.

"What's the matter with my face?" He turned back to Nezumi who was now watching him with a sharp glow in his eyes, his mouth tugged downwards. "What's the matter with my face, Nezumi? Oh well, no matter - everyone has their own preferences. Please tell me, were you the only group attacking the citizens of New City?"

Shion got an incredibly bad feeling down his spine when Clive suddenly grinned and moved to lie onto his back with a painful wince.

"You'll never know, pig. Not until it's too late."

And then there was a cracking sound and suddenly foam spilled from his mouth, eyes bulging and throat gagging.

He was dead in seconds.

Shion stood, slightly taken aback. He hadn't thought this group was professional enough to commit suicide.

He turned to see Nezumi taking vitals. The dark haired man straightened.

"You killed that one with your kick to his throat, I must have dislodged the poison in her mouth when I knocked her out, and it looks like he's had a stroke."

"Sazu had a stroke? He was talking in the car earlier about trying to eat healthier. Pity."

Nezumi's eyes tracked Shion carefully as he walked across the room to glance out the window. Forest, nothing more - he would have to take the vehicle they used to transport him here to -

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other, and I don't get a kiss? Haven't you learned _any_ decorum since I've been gone?"

Shion almost couldn't believe the man's gall, but this was Nezumi. He apparently hadn't changed in his ever mocking attitude. Shion quelled a small streak of anger that rushed through him at the lilting words.

"Apologies, Nezumi," he spun around to regard the man leaning on the wall at the other side of the room. "You're looking very well, thank you for helping me out here." He buttoned up his nightshirt to the second button absentmindedly. "As for the kissing, you won't have to worry about humouring me with that any more. I'm sure you had enough of calming a crying child with kisses years ago."

Nezumi graced him with a smile that Shion recognised as Eve's. A performance for the men who he wanted little to do with after his shows.

"You're right of course, your highness. Your thoughtfulness is touching." He gave a little bow and Shion once again felt a heavy weight in his chest at the familiar gesture.

His eyes fell to the gun that Nezumi still held loosely in his hand and walked towards the other man, his hand outstretched. Nezumi's eyebrows arched before he flipped the gun deftly so the grip was facing the approaching man.

"Don't trust me Shion? It has been too long."

It took ever ounce of control Shion had learned in the past decade not to react to his name being said by the one voice he'd longed to hear it from. Dreamt about hearing it from. His _name_.

Controlling everything but unable to control his pounding heart Shion reached for the gun, doing his best to ignore the feeling of his fingers brushing against Nezumi's.

"That's not it," Shion expertly removed the ammunition source on the handgun, then expertly pulled back the ridge to let the remaining bullets drop out, the caps falling to the floor in the silent room, "I don't like guns." He dropped the now empty gun on the ground carelessly, before stepping back, all business. "I hope you don't mind answering a few questions for me? I'd like to know a bit about what went on here and unfortunately lost my patience a bit too early. Care to fill in the blanks?"

Nezumi, crossed his arms and grinned at him - Shion noting that he had considerable more muscle than when he'd been a half starved boy - and nodded.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help. I have some questions of my own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter - work has been hell but lets get this story goinggggg.


End file.
